Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 5: Robbery At Warehouse Ten
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now that the news it out about Warehouse Ten being robbed, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Gift For Dorrie Lucinda Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **A Gift For Dorrie Lucinda Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Sirrius," Layla asked with interest. "what does the article say?"**

 **"The article says, and I quote," Sirrius answered Layla. "'Unknown to us regents here who work at Warehouse Ten, a group of masked invaders broke into the Dark Vault and swiped the most dangerous as well as one of the most powerful dark magical artifacts in the world, the Midnight Fan, however, the Crystal of Aurora is still in our possession'."**

 **Rashid & Akilah came over to Layla's location as Hermione spoke up.**

 **"But who would steal the Midnight Fan?" Hermione asked Sirrius.**

 **Akilah started to become pale.**

 **"Akilah, are you okay?" Layla & Rashid asked in unison.**

 **"Three guesses who." Sirrius said to Hermione.**

 **"I don't need three guesses, Sirrius, I only need one, it was Neila & her followers," Hermione said. "but the big question is... how did they get their information and where did they get their information from?"**

 **Everyone on the playground looked at Akilah.**

 **"Okay okay, I don't know how they did it," the new princess exclaimed, now beginning to sob like crazy. "but Neila's followers sneaked into my bedroom last night and picked my brain for information!"**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Don't worry, Akilah." Layla said kindly.**

 **"Yeah," Rashid said. "we'll make sure Neila & Valtor stay away from everyone here."**

 **"Thanks, you guys." Akilah said to Layla & Rashid.**

 **A few days later in the apothecary shop in Dunwitty, Danika Leah Knight-Cook and Jeremiah Eli Cook were helping their daughter, Dorrie Lucinda plan her 14th birthday party.**

 **"So, Dorinda," Jeremiah asked. "who would you like to invite to your birthday party on Tuesday?"**

 **"All my friends from Enchancia and the neighboring kingdoms," Dorrie Lucinda answered her father. "and we can hold the party at Great-uncle Taboc's palace."**

 **Jeremiah looked at Danika, there was a concerned expression on his face.**

 **"Nika?" Jeremiah asked.**

 **"Yes, Jeremiah?" Danika answered.**

 **"I'm worried." Jeremiah told Danika honestly.**

 **"Is it about Jason's threat toward our daughter at her christening?" Danika asked Jeremiah.**

 **"Yes it is, Nika," Jeremiah said, he was gravely serious. "I don't want Dorinda to end up the way I did at the dance competition at the Dunwitty Community Center when she has her birthday party."**

 **"You worry too much, Jeremiah," Danika laughed. "you should know that your mother put a protective shield around Dunwitty!"**

 **"I know that, Nika," Jeremiah sighed. "but still..."**

 **"What's wrong?" Danika asked Jeremiah.**

 **"Bad blood, Nika, bad blood." Jeremiah answered.**

 **Danika looked at the clock, "Holy smoke! I'm late for work!" she exclaimed.**

 **Over at Royal Prep that same day, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were in one of the classrooms, when Danika entered, looking like a typhoon had hit her.**


	2. A Gift For Dorrie Lucinda Part 2

**A Gift For Dorrie Lucinda Part 2**

 **"Coach Nika," Merryweather asked firmly. "why are you so late?"**

 **"Sorry, Merryweather," Danika puffed breathlessly. "Mazzimo got caught up in the wind."**

 **"Everyone," Flora said. "your coach has something she would like to share with you."**

 **"What is it?" Sofia the Second asked Danika.**

 **"My daughter, Dorrie Lucinda's fourteenth birthday is coming up, her party is going to be held in Fairyardia at my Uncle Taboc's palace," Danika announced. "and you & your families are invited to attend!"**

 **Danika handed all the students in the classroom an invitation to Dorrie Lucinda's birthday party.**

 **That afternoon at Dunwitty Junior High School, Dorrie Lucinda spotted her best friend & dazzleball teammate on the junior high team, the Mighty Magicians, Rubeus Lee, struggling with opening his locker.**

 **"This darn locker!" Rubeus grunted sourly.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda walked up to Rubeus, "Greetings, Rubeus." she said kindly.**

 **Rubeus turned around, "Oh, hi, Dorinda." he said bashfully.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda handed Rubeus an invitation, "Would you like to come to my birthday party this Tuesday afternoon in Fairyardia at my great-uncle's palace after school?" she asked him.**

 **"Oh my goodness! Dorinda," Rubeus exclaimed, taking his invitation. "of course I will come to your birthday party!"**

 **After she handed out the invitations to the rest of her teammates on the Mighty Magicians team, she went off to science class.**

 **That evening at Enchancia castle just before the royal family's supper, Prince Sirrius met his mother, Queen Ruby in the throne room.**

 **"Mom, Mom," Sirrius exclaimed. "I have some terrific news to bring to your attention!"**

 **Queen Ruby put Maria & Elias into their playpen for a nap.**

 **"What is it, Sirrius?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Our entire family has been invited along with some of the other royal families in the tri kingdom area to Dorinda's fourteenth birthday party this coming Tuesday!" Sirrius answered.**

 **"So," Queen Ruby asked. "what time is this party in Fairyardia, Sirrius?"**

 **"At four o'clock once our homework is done and our presents for Dorinda are bought or made." Sirrius answered his mother.**

 **After school let out and after the students in every kingdom that were invited had finished their homework and either purchased or made a present for Dorrie Lucinda, everyone rode up in flying coaches, flew with fairy wings, and even flew on magic carpets to the Kingdom of Fairyardia.**

 **On his way to King Taboc's palace in Fairyardia, Rubeus had a surprising run in.**

 **"Alphonse!" Rubeus exclaimed, he was surprised to see his only cousin on his mother's side in Fairyardia.**

 **The little collision caused Alphonse Blackstone to drop the red & black colored yin & yang fan that he hid in his jacket's right inside pocket, "Rubeus?" he asked in mock surprise.**

 **"What are you doing here in Fairyardia?" Rubeus asked Alphonse.**

 **"I'm just here visiting a friend," Alphonse lied to Rubeus. "what are you doing here in Fairyardia?"**

 **"I'm on my way to Dorinda's birthday party at King Taboc Wise's palace... but, I don't have a gift for her." Rubeus told Alphonse truthfully.**

 **Alphonse picked up the red & black yin & yang fan from the ground where it had been dropped only moments earlier.**

 **"You know, Rubeus, I have this, it's a nice looking fan, and I think Dorinda would like it... please accept it for her... with my complements." Alphonse said gently.**

 **"Oh! Thank you, Alphonse," Rubeus exclaimed. "You saved my hide! You're the greatest cousin I could ever ask for!"**

 **Rubeus then skipped off to the Fairyardia palace with the red & black yin & yang fan held tightly in his hands.**

 _ **Little do you know**_ **,** _ **Dear Cousin**_ **, Alphonse thought.** _ **that that fan is the Midnight Fan**_ **,** _ **and it will put Dorrie Lucinda Cook to sleep for millennia**_ **!**


	3. A Gift For Dorrie Lucinda Part 3

**A Gift For Dorrie Lucinda Part 3**

 **Rubeus skipped along merrily to the Fairyardia palace with the fan in his right hand, when he reached the palace & went inside, he noticed that the party was in full swing.**

 **"Rubeus! Oh," Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed, hugging her male best friend. "I am so glad you finally made it!"**

 **"Hey, Dorinda," Curtis Weston, the son of Serena Valhalla-Weston & Darian Weston called out. "why don't you open your birthday presents?"**

 **"All right." Dorrie Lucinda said.**

 **The other guests followed Dorrie Lucinda right to the gift table in the ballroom.**

 **After the final wrapped gift was unwrapped and Dorrie Lucinda got her own flying horse, the first of two unwrapped presents, the crowd disbanded and Rubeus took Dorrie Lucinda to a private area of the ballroom where they could be alone.**

 **Rubeus presented the Midnight Fan to Dorrie Lucinda, "Happy birthday, Dorinda!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Oh wow! What an adorable fan," Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed. "oh, Rubeus! You're so thoughtful! I love it!"**

 **"I am really glad to hear that you like it so much." Rubeus said to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **A few minutes later, Dorrie Lucinda ran over to the location of where her parents as well as Queen Ruby & King James were standing & talking.**

 **"Queen Ruby, King James, Mother, Father," Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed. "look at this totally** _ **adorable**_ **red & black yin & yang fan that I received from Rubeus as a birthday present!"**

 **Jeremiah noticed the colors of the fan held within his daughter's right hand.**

 **"Oh no! Dorinda! Put that down** _ **right now**_ **!" Jeremiah scolded sharply.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda began cooling herself with the cursed object, "What's going on, Father?" she asked.**

 **Princes Rashid & Sirrius and Princesses Layla, Akilah, and Hermione ran over to Dorrie Lucinda's location.**

 **"What's going on?" Layla asked in terror.**

 **"Oh no!" Rashid called out.**

 **"No!" Akilah screamed.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda continued to fan herself with the cursed fan, "Oh... my... gosh! I'm feeling... so... sleepy... what's going on?" Dorrie Lucinda asked.**

 **Moments later, Dorrie Lucinda fell to the ballroom floor fast asleep.**

 **"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed.**

 **"Somebody! Get some help for the Amethyst Conjurer!" Sirrius called out.**

 **The five fearless children stopped Beatrice who entered the ballroom with a large hundred layer chocolate coconut birthday cake for Dorrie Lucinda's birthday party, (the pattern went chocolate layer coconut layer then repeated.)**

 **"Whoa! Slow down, children! Where's the fire?" Beatrice exclaimed.**

 **"Beatrice, we** _ **desperately**_ **need your help," Layla exclaimed. "Dorinda has been hit with a curse of some kind!"**

 **Beatrice put Dorrie Lucinda's birthday cake on the table, "I just remembered... I have to do something elsewhere, not here though!" she exclaimed.**

 **Beatrice then left the room in a secretive manner.**

 **So the fearless five children went to see Danika.**

 **"Coach Nika, your daughter has been put under a curse of some kind!" Rashid called out.**

 **"Agreed," Hermione said to Danika. "Layla, you didn't forget to take your Liquid Shield, did you?"**

 **"Oops! I forgot," Layla gasped. "thanks for the reminder, Hermione!"**

 **Layla then took a few sips from a bottle of gold colored potion.**

 **"This has happened before," Danika told the princes & princesses. "years ago when I was a teenager, my dear Jeremiah had fallen prey to the eternal sleep spell of the Midnight Fan, and fourteen years ago, Jason Blackstone swore his revenge upon Jeremiah & me by means of a threat to our dearest Dorrie Lucinda back when she was only a baby."**


	4. Two Stories Of The Midnight Fan

**Two Stories Of The Midnight Fan**

 **Princes Sirrius & Rashid and Princesses Hermione, Layla, and Akilah were all interested in hearing the stories about the Midnight Fan that their coach & gym teacher was about to tell them.**

 **"Spin us your first yarn, Coach Nika." Sirrius said.**

 **"Well, it was a Saturday afternoon in Dunwitty, and the new community center was celebrating its grand opening by having a dance competition, Dorrie was dating Sofia the Second's father and your aunt, Candice was dating Everett at that time before their double wedding and before your father did as your great-aunt, Duchess Matilda did and gave up the throne in order to retain his Prince title and move to Dunwitty to become a doctor," Danika said to Sirrius. "anyway, those two couples won the twelve & under dance off."**

 **"What happened next, Coach?" Layla asked Danika, she was still interested.**

 **"During the teen dance off, Jeremiah & I won, then, this woman who called herself Ingrid slipped Jeremiah the Midnight Fan, thankfully, I awoke Jeremiah by use of the Crystal of Aurora, and, according to old Mr. Cedric, the Crystal of Aurora is the only way to break the sleeping spell of the Midnight Fan, but only the victim's one true love can reawaken him or her with the crystal."**

 **"What about your other story concerning the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora, Coach Nika?" Rashid asked.**

 **"It was fourteen years ago today," Danika told the princes & princesses truthfully. "and Dorinda was being christened, everyone even Maleficent was invited, but because he was banned from Fairyardia, Jason showed his face and swore his revenge upon me & Jeremiah by stating that his own son would steal the Midnight Fan from Warehouse Ten and hand it off to Rubeus who would later present the fan to Dorinda as a fourteenth birthday present."**

 **"Wait a minute, Mrs. Cook," a voice said. "go back to that part about who can use the Crystal of Aurora."**

 **Danika, Sirrius, Hermione, Rashid, Layla, and Akilah all turned to see Rubeus's smiling face staring down at them.**

 **"Only the Crystal of Aurora is the only way to break the sleeping spell of the Midnight Fan, but only the victim's one true love can reawaken him or her with the crystal." Danika told Rubeus.**

 **"I see." Rubeus said to Danika.**

 **Hermione stood up, "Why do you ask that, Rubeus?" she asked.**

 **"Uh-oh," Rubeus said guiltily. "I think I'm in trouble, Mrs. Cook."**

 **Danika put her left hand on Rubeus's right shoulder, "What makes you say that?" she asked him kindly.**


	5. Making A Birthday Gift

**Making A Birthday Gift**

 **"Dorinda & I are **_**best friends**_ **," Rubeus protested to Danika. "and nothing more than that! I** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **use the Crystal of Aurora!"**

 **"Ah, I see." Danika said to Rubeus.**

 **Henry came over to the location where Danika & his friends were talking.**

 **"Rubeus, hearts have minds of their own," Henry said. "your heart just may be telling you that you and the Amethyst Conjurer are best friends** _ **right now**_ **, but maybe, someday down the road, your heart will change its mind and you** _ **will**_ **fall for my gym teacher's daughter."**

 **"But, Henry," Rubeus asked. "what if** _ **my**_ **heart has become ready for true love... but Dorinda's hasn't?"**

 **"Rubeus, there's a wise saying that goes like this," Danika said gently. "you can't hurry love."**

 **"Thank you, Mrs. Cook." Rubeus said.**

 **"Anytime, Rubeus." Danika said.**

 **That very same day in Cinnibar, Sultana Sofia, King Taboc, Faith, and Scarlett were hard at work making a birthday present for Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **The present that Sultana Sofia, King Taboc, Faith, and Scarlett were working on was a new amulet.**

 **"So," Scarlett asked Taboc. "what would you like to call this amulet?"**

 **The King of Fairyardia gave the question some thought before he answered.**

 **"Well?" Faith asked King Taboc, she was growing impatient with him.**

 **"Faith!" Scarlett scolded her daughter.**

 **"It is quite all right," King Taboc said to Scarlett. "I have actually come up with** _ **two**_ **names for my great-niece's new amulet."**

 **"You did?" Faith asked Taboc.**

 **"What is it?" Sultana Sofia asked the King of Fairyardia.**

 **"I have decided to call it both, the Amulet of Fairyardia," King Taboc said. "and the Amulet of Miracles."**

 **"Those are both such** _ **wonderful**_ **names for this particular amulet!" Scarlett exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks, I knew** _ **all**_ **of you would love the names I picked out."**

 **Back at the Fairyardia royal palace, Jesse Vallone, the son of Michael & Debra Higgins-Vallone, came up to Jeremiah feeling a touch on the worn out side of things.**

 **"Mr. Cook?" Jesse asked, he was turning 13-years-old in two months.**

 **Jeremiah turned to the boy, "Yes, Jess, what is it?"**

 **"You should really do something about my teammate & captain," Jesse asked with a slight yawn & sigh in his voice. "she is making **_**me**_ **feel sleepy!"**

 **Jeremiah looked at Jesse, "The only thing we can do right now... is to try to keep Dorinda with us by keeping her stimulated as if she was still awake and with us."**

 **"Now** _ **that much**_ **I** _ **can**_ **do!" Jesse exclaimed, running off to Dorrie Lucinda's location.**

 **Layla came up to Jeremiah, "Does the Crystal of Aurora have to help reawaken Dorinda? I mean, when** _ **I**_ **was affected by an eternal sleep curse, the Scepter of the Sunrise helped me reawaken." she confessed to him.**


	6. Journey To Warehouse Ten Part 1

**Journey To Warehouse Ten Part 1**

 **"I'm afraid not, Layla," Jeremiah answered the Princess of Tangu with a sad sigh in his voice. "the Crystal of Aurora is the only way to reawaken my little girl."**

 **"Oh," Layla said to Jeremiah. "so I see."**

 **"Oh if only my son, Joseph would come home from his hero training in Wildwing Valley, I know he will be 11-years-old soon and that his training** _ **is**_ **important to him... but he should know that his sister is in** _ **very real**_ **danger!"**

 **"Pardon my nosiness here, but what kind of hero does he want to be anyway?" Layla asked Jeremiah.**

 **"He wants to be a legend," Jeremiah answered Layla. "like the mighty Hercules."**

 **"Oh," Layla said to Jeremiah. "so I see."**

 **At that moment, Sultana Sofia, Scarlett, Faith, and Taboc entered the Palace of Fairyardia.**

 **The King of Fairyardia saw Dorrie Lucinda lying on her stomach on the ballroom floor with the Midnight Fan at her side.**

 **"Not that wicked thing again!" King Taboc exclaimed, picking the fan up off the floor.**

 **"Who is responsible for bringing that** _ **dangerous**_ **thing into the Palace of Fairyardia? Cursed items are banned eternally from this kingdom!" Scarlett demanded to know.**

 **Rubeus stepped forward, "I'm sorry, King Taboc, I didn't know that the fan had a curse upon it, please forgive me." he said.**

 **"You are forgiven, Rubeus," King Taboc said. "just one tiny question, just where did you get this?"**

 **"I met my cousin, Alphonse Blackstone on the way here." Rubeus answered the Fairyardian King truthfully.**

 **Jessica & Jacob were now shocked by their son's confession.**

 **"Rubeus, how could you?" Jessica scolded.**

 **"Agreed, how could you bring such an artifact into this palace?" Jacob asked Rubeus, he was ashamed.**

 **"Jessica, Jacob," someone said. "this isn't your son's fault."**

 **Jessica & Jacob turned to see King James & Queen Ruby standing before them.**

 **"That's right," King James said, agreeing with his wife who spoke before. "if anyone is to be blamed... it is that lowlife, Jason Blackstone!"**

 **"Here here," someone said. "now, let's get my second-cousin to a guest bedroom."**

 **Everyone turned to see Acting-Queen Anne entering the ballroom from the throne room, carrying her father's crown in her hands.**

 **"Anne, were you in here when Dorrie Lucinda was put under the spell?" Taboc asked.**

 **"No, Dad, I didn't know about this," Anne said, handing her father his crown and dawning her own tiara. "anyway, here is your crown back."**

 **King Taboc put his crown back on his head.**

 **"King Taboc," Queen Ruby asked. "how do you know so much about the Midnight Fan?"**

 **"It is because we have an entire book about cursed as well as helpful artifacts including the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora." Princess Anne answered Queen Ruby.**

 **"So I see." Queen Ruby answered Princess Anne.**

 **Suddenly, Dorrie's regent communicator bracelet began to beep.**


	7. Journey To Warehouse Ten Part 2

**Journey To Warehouse Ten Part 2**

 **"Excuse me, children, I have to take this." Dorrie said to her 7-year-old son, Gunther and her 5-year-old daughter, Jane.**

 **"Where are you going, Mom?" Gunther asked Dorrie.**

 **"I can't tell you that," Dorrie told Gunther sternly. "that kind of information is top secret."**

 **"FINE, MOM," Gunther yelled furiously. "KEEP YOUR SECRETS!"**

 **"Come now, Gunther, don't be like that," Dorrie urged. "you'll understand when you're older."**

 **"Okay." Gunther sighed.**

 **Over at Warehouse Ten later that day, Dorrie put her new badge into the computerized identification machine.**

 **"Regent: Princess Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper-Beckenbauer... identity confirmed," the identification machine said. "you may enter Warehouse Ten."**

 **"Thank you." Dorrie said to identification machine as she went inside Warehouse Ten.**

 **Upon her arrival, Dorrie met up with her twin sister, Queen Candice & her husband, King Everett, and Calista, all of whom were full time regents at Warehouse Ten, she also saw the royal stewardess of Tangu, Beatrice there too, who, like Dorrie herself, was a part time regent at Warehouse Ten.**

 **"Dorrie, I am glad you made it on time." Beatrice said, looking at her pocketwatch.**

 **"That's Dorrie for you, Beatrice," Candice said. "she may be part time but she is always on time!"**

 **"You can say that again, Candice." Dorrie said.**

 **"That's Dorrie for you, Beatrice," Candice said. "she may be part time but she is always on time!"**

 **The Regents Counsel all laughed until Beatrice cleared her throat in a dignified manner.**

 **"Okay now, enough is enough with this foolishness! Let's get down to business," Beatrice said. "the Crystal of Aurora is needed once again by the Cook family."**

 **"That would be about right, Beatrice." Dorrie said.**

 **"Was it Jeremiah again?" Candice asked Dorrie in a fearful voice.**

 **"No, Candice," Dorrie said. "not this time."**

 **"It was actually their daughter, Dorrie Lucinda." Calista said to Candice.**

 **Candice was now horrified, "Oh no! I was supposed to be training her in magic!" she exclaimed.**

 **Dorrie put her right hand on Candice's left shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault that this happened all over again." she told her sister.**

 **Candice looked at Dorrie, "Thanks for trying to comfort me." she said.**

 **"Anytime, Candice." Dorrie said.**

 **Beatrice stood up, "The Midnight Fan was stolen from us but a few short days ago, we have got to help the Cook family's little girl!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Wait a minute! Dorrie Lucinda Cook is hardly what I would call a 'little girl'," Calista shouted firmly. "after all, she is fourteen-years-old today!"**

 **Beatrice sighed, "You are right, Calista, as usual." she sighed in defeat.**

 **"So, can Beatrice & I take the Crystal of Aurora back to the Fairyardia Palace, please?" Dorrie pleaded.**

 **Back at the Palace of Fairyardia, Dorrie Lucinda was being placed in a bed in one of the guest bedrooms by one of King Taboc's guards, this guest bedroom in particular just so happened to be located in a tall tower.**

 **Princess Anne, Jane, and Gunther followed the guards closely.**

 **"Are you sure my second-cousin will be all right, Constable Baynton?" Anne asked.**

 **"We're not entire sure as of this point, your majesty." Constable Baynton said to Princess Anne as Rubeus raced into the tower holding the Amulet of Fairyardia in his hands.**

 **"I see," Anne said. "by the way, what's in your hand there, Rubeus?"**


	8. Journey To Warehouse Ten Part 3

**Journey To Warehouse Ten Part 3**

 **"I don't know what it is," Rubeus answered Anne, placing the Amulet of Fairyardia around Dorrie Lucinda's neck. "but it looks like a talisman that might belong to a gypsy fortune teller."**

 **Back at Warehouse Ten, Dorrie & Beatrice were both getting quite impatient with Calista.**

 **"You still have not answered my question," Dorrie said to Calista. "can Beatrice & I take the Crystal of Aurora back to the Fairyardia Palace or not?"**

 **"I don't see why not," Everett said to Dorrie & Beatrice. "there is but **_**one**_ **catch however."**

 **"And that catch's name is... Rubeus Lee." Candice said.**

 **"Rubeus Lee?" Dorrie asked.**

 **"As in the son of Jessica Blackstone-Lee & Jacob Lee," Beatrice asked. "now why would **_**he**_ **of all people be the catch?"**

 **"It is simply because he likes Dorrie Lucinda only as a friend nothing more," Everett answered Dorrie & Beatrice. "and **_**that**_ **makes him** _ **ineligible**_ **to use the Crystal of Aurora."**

 **"Oh," Beatrice said. "I guess we will just have rush things along with them then."**

 **"Beatrice, there's a wise saying that goes like this," Candice said gently. "you can't hurry love."**

 **"I see." Beatrice said.**

 **Back at the Palace of Fairyardia in Dorrie Lucinda's guest bedroom, Rubeus knelt by his female best friend's bedside.**

 **"Oh... Dorinda," Rubeus sighed. "I would give my grandfather, Rene's family wand if I could just have you back."**

 **Rubeus buried his face in the mattress of the guest canopy bed that Dorrie Lucinda slept in and he started to sob uncontrollably.**

 **Suddenly, Beatrice & Dorrie arrived with the Crystal of Aurora in hand just in time to see one of Rubeus's sad teardrops land on Dorrie Lucinda's Amulet of Fairyardia.**


	9. True Feelings Revealed

**True Feelings Revealed**

 **"Whoa! What's going on with that amulet?" Dorrie wondered, seeing the Amulet of Fairyardia beginning to glow.**

 **"I don't know," Beatrice said. "maybe Miss Cook is awakening."**

 **The Amulet of Fairyardia continued glowing its brilliant light until it stopped and a medallion appeared in Rubeus's hands.**

 **"What is this?" Rubeus asked, his tone was curious.**

 **"It is a medallion." Dorrie said.**

 **"Yes," Beatrice added. "but how is it to be worn?"**

 **"Search me," Rubeus said. "maybe the thing is supposed to be pinned to my vest."**

 **"Rubeus," Beatrice urged. "why don't you try that?"**

 **Rubeus pinned the medallion to his vest, "What's... what's going on?" he asked.**

 **Rubeus then disappeared into thin air.**

 **"Just where did Rubeus go?" Beatrice asked.**

 **"I don't know, he just vanished," Dorrie said. "maybe the medallion is magical!"**

 **Deep within her dream, Dorrie Lucinda was sitting on a riverbank when Rubeus appeared before her eyes.**

 **"Dorinda, there is something you must know." Rubeus said.**

 **"What is it, Rubeus?" Dorrie Lucinda asked, she had curiosity in her voice like never before.**

 **"The truth, Dorinda, the** _ **honest**_ **truth," Rubeus said. "and the truth is... I love you, Dorrie Lucinda Cook, I** _ **always**_ **have! Ever since we were 5-years-old! But I was too shy to come out and tell you how I** _ **really**_ **felt about you."**

 **"Rubeus..." Dorrie Lucinda began.**

 **But now, Rubeus was gone.**

 **Back in the guest bedroom where Dorrie Lucinda still lay in her sleeping-coma, Rubeus opened his brown eyes, he had returned to his physical body to discover something saffron yellow in his left hand.**

 **"What have we here?" Rubeus asked, noticing the object in his hand.**

 **"That's the Crystal of Aurora!" Dorrie exclaimed.**

 **"Rubeus," Beatrice gasped. "do you have any idea what this means?"**

 **Rubeus was looking confused.**

 **"No idea." Rubeus answered.**

 **"What it means is," Dorrie explained to Rubeus. "that** _ **you**_ **can now use that Crystal of Aurora to arouse Dorrie Lucinda since you must've somehow confessed your love for her!"**


	10. Dorrie Lucinda's Awakening

**Dorrie Lucinda's Awakening**

 **"How did I confess my love to Dorrinda anyway?" Rubeus asked Dorrie & Beatrice.**

 **"That medallion you are wearing must have transported you into Dorrie Lucinda's dream!" Beatrice observed.**

 **"And, you must've told her just how you really felt** _ **there**_ **," Dorrie exclaimed. "now, hold the Crystal of Aurora high and focus your thoughts on Dorrie Lucinda opening her eyes."**

 **"Okay," Rubeus said. "here goes nothing."**

 **Rubeus then concentrated long and hard as the Crystal of Aurora began glowing sunshine gold.**

 **Crystal of Aurora** _ **immediately**_ **stopped glowing as Dorrie Lucinda opened her brown eyes.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Oh! Oh... I must've fallen asleep!" she exclaimed, she was still groggy.**

 **"Yes you have," someone said to Dorrie Lucinda. "but now, thanks to Rubeus... you have awakened."**

 **Jeremiah had entered the guest bedroom where Dorrie Lucinda once lay sleeping.**

 **"Father!" Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed.**

 **Rubeus looked at the happy sight, he was glad to see father & daughter reunited once again.**

 **"Dorinda." Jeremiah said.**

 **Rubeus stepped forward to apologize for what he had done.**

 **"Mr. Cook," Rubeus said. "I am so very sorry that I was the one who made you and Mrs. Cook worry, King Taboc has already forgiven me... but please, Sir... will you forgive me?"**

 **Jeremiah chuckled lightly, "Of course I forgive you, however, a dangerous artifact like the Midnight Fan is** _ **not**_ **a toy, remember that in the future, Rubeus." he said.**

 **"I understand completely." Rubeus said to Jeremiah.**

 **"Good, now if you don't mind," Jeremiah said to Rubeus. "there is a certain party still going on, and we are late for it enough as it is."**

 **Jeremiah, Dorrie, Dorrie Lucinda, Beatrice, and Rubeus made a running return to King Taboc's ballroom.**

 **Once back in the ballroom, Rubeus bowed to Dorrie Lucinda slightly.**

 **"May I... have the honor of this dance, Dorinda?" Rubeus asked bashfully.**

 **"Oh, Rubeus," Dorrie Lucinda exclaimed. "of course you may!"**

 **Just as the waltz between the youngest Princess of Fairyardia and Rubeus began, a cloaked figure had entered the ballroom.**

 **"Why you meddling little boy!" someone said to Rubeus from the ballroom door.**

 **"Who's there? Show yourself!" Jeremiah commanded.**

 **The cloaked figure pulled back his hood to reveal who he really was.**

 **"Uncle Jason!" Rubeus exclaimed.**

 **Everyone stood his or her ground.**

 **"Brother," Jessica exclaimed. "you are** _ **not**_ **welcome here at all! I suggest you leave!"**


	11. War Between Mages Part 1

**War Between Mages Part 1**

 **"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sister Dear," Jason said to Jessica. "but I'm not going anywhere!"**

 **Jessica & Jason raised their wands and pointed them at one another.**

 **Danika saw Rubeus & Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"We have got to stop this!" Danika heard her daughter saying to Rubeus.**

 **"How can you help me," Rubeus asked Dorrie Lucinda. "when you yourself do not even know what my uncle is capible of?"**

 **"Don't worry, Rubeus," Dorrie Lucinda said. "Father taught me a simple calming spell."**

 **"I can tell that you have a plan," Rubeus said to Dorrie Lucinda. "so, I will just leave you to it."**

 **Dorrie Lucinda pointed her hands at Jessica & Jason, "** _ **Serenitas**_ **!" she shouted, firing light aqua beams of energy from her hands at Jessica & Jason, calming them down.**

 **"I don't know why we were even fighting just now, Jason." Jessica said.**

 **"You're not the** _ **biggest**_ **waste of my time, Jess," Jason said, turning to Rubeus and pointing his wand at him. "but I know who is! That annoying nephew of mine! I want my revenge on you, Boy!"**

 **Jeremiah pulled out his own wand in order to defend the son of Jessica & Jacob, "You'll do no such thing!" he yelled defiantly.**

 **Jeremiah did some quick thinking and cast a spell that made him multiply himself three times.**

 **"I'll get you, Jeremiah!" Jason shouted.**

 **"If you can find the** _ **real**_ **me that is!" Jeremiah taunted Jason.**


	12. War Between Mages Part 2

**War Between Mages Part 2**

 **"Fine then!" Jason called out.**

 **Jason then fired an energy beam at Jeremiah.**

 **"Oh no!" Rubeus exclaimed.**

 **"Father!" Dorrie Lucinda called out.**

 **The** _ **real**_ **Jeremiah appeared from behind Jason, "Sorry, but** _ **that**_ **was only an illusion!" he exclaimed.**

 **"You sneaky..." Jason began to yell at Jeremiah angrily.**

 **"Ah-ah-ah, watch your tongue, Jason," Jeremiah reminded. "there are young majesties present."**

 **Jason raised his wand, "I'm going to put you into a sleeping coma from which you will** _ **never**_ **recover!"**

 **"Mr. Cook," Rubeus called out. "watch your back!"**

 **Jeremiah ducked underneath the beam that Jason fired.**

 **"Jason Marvin Blackstone! Stop this at once!" Jessica scolded.**

 **"No Jess! I won't," Jason said. "not until I knock this loser senseless in order to get revenge on my meddling nephew!"**

 **"Jeremiah," Jacob called out. "look out!"**


	13. War Between Mages Part 3

**War Between Mages Part 3**

 **Jeremiah then dove down to the floor and rolled to dodge Jason's attack.**

 **"Father! No!" Dorrie Lucinda called out, running to Jeremiah.**

 **"Dorinda, stay back," Jeremiah warned. "you are still** _ **too inexperienced**_ **!"**

 **"Listen to your father, Dorinda," Dorrie advised the young fairy warrior. "you still need more training from Candice!"**

 **"Okay, Aunt Dorrie," Dorrie Lucinda said, standing aside. "I'll stay where it is safe."**

 **Suddenly, another figure in a hooded cloak appeared to aid in the battle.**

 **"Miss Knight, use your father's gift to distract Jason so I can put him in his place!" the cloaked figure called out.**

 **"You! How do you know so much about my father's gift of song for distraction? How do you know that** _ **I**_ **can do the same," Danika asked. "just who in the world are you?"**

 **The cloaked figure removed the hood from his bluejay blue cloak.**

 **"Dad?" Jessica & Jason gasped in shocked unison.**

 **"Grandfather Rene?" Rubeus asked now shocked.**

 **"Mr. Blackstone?" Danika & Jeremiah gasped also in shocked unison.**

 **"That's right, it's me," Rene said. "now, Miss Knight, if you would do the honors?"**

 **Danika cleared her throat.**

 **Danika:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 **"Wow, Jeremiah," Jacob sighed. "Nika's singing is making me feel serene."**

 **"Me too, but not as serene as it is making Jason feel," Jeremiah observed. "take a good look, Jacob."**

 **Jason was yawning as Danika continued to distract him.**

 **Danika:** _ **Yes**_ **;**

 _ **And in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else**_ **;**

 _ **I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **;**

 _ **But here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **He**_ **'** _ **s my favorite**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the hero**_ **;**

 _ **Of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Rene took Jason's wand from him while he slept on, snoring loudly.**

 **"Here, Jess, it is up to you and Jacob to keep the Blackstone wand, Jason won't be needing it where he'll be going," Rene said handing the wand off. "in his hands, it's a** _ **dangerous**_ **tool!"**

 **Jessica took the cherry wood wand from her father's right hand, "Jacob & I promise that we will keep the wand safe from Jason." she said to him.**

 **Rene picked Jason up off the floor, "That's good to hear, now, if you will all excuse me, I'll be taking Jason to a place where he will not be a danger to those around him."**

 **"But, Grandfather, where will you be taking Uncle Jason?" Rubeus asked Rene.**

 **"To the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals." Rene answered Rubeus.**

 **Everyone gasped in fright around the sleeping dark mage.**

 **"Not the B.P.M.C, Dad! That's one of the worst places in the world!" Jessica gasped.**


	14. Blackthorn Prison For Magical Criminals

**Blackthorn Prison For Magical Criminals**

 **"I'm sorry, Jess," Rene said gently. "but it's for the good of everyone's safety to have your brother imprisoned."**

 **"I understand, Dad," Jessica said. "do what you must."**

 **With that, Rene vanished with Jason in hand.**

 **While at the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals, Rene handed his still sleeping son off to a prison guard, "Here, Amaralexis, put my son in the most escape proof cell you have." he told the guard.**

 **"Will do, Rene my old friend," Amaralexis said kindly. "should there be anything else at all I should know about?"**

 **"Yes, Jason will be waking up soon," Rene said to Amaralexis gently. "so if he wants to fight, use the sleep gas on him."**

 **"Of course, after all, magic of any and all nature is banned for the prisoners' use." Amaralexis said to Rene.**

 **"Indeed correct." Rene said to Amaralexis.**

 **After being put into his cell, Jason came to.**

 **"Where... where am I?" Jason asked, trying to get free from his bonds.**

 **Another prisoner heard Jason's question.**

 **"You're at the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals," the prisoner said. "so, Kid, what's your story?"**

 **"Well," Jason told the prisoner honestly. "all I was** _ **trying**_ **to do was exact my revenge on King Taboc Wise for banning me from his kingdom."**


	15. Rene Invited To The Party

**Rene Invited To The Party**

 **"If you get me out of here, I'll help you take over the Kingdom of Fairyardia." the prisoner said to Jason.**

 **"It's a deal," Jason told the prisoner in the cell across from his own. "and, my name is Jason Blackstone, what's yours?"**

 **"Ogron Storm," Ogron said to Jason. "nice to meet you."**

 **"I'm guessing that you have a plan, Ogron?" Jason inquired.**

 **"While I feign a broken leg," Ogron said to Jason. "you grab the keys from the guard."**

 **"Good plan, Ogron, I like the way you think." Jason said.**

 **Back at the Palace of Fairyardia, Rene came back to see the party in full swing.**

 **"Okay everyone," Jeremiah said. "it is time for my daughter to blow out her birthday candles! Gather round!"**

 **Rene hung up his cloak, "Your Highness?" he asked King Taboc.**

 **King Taboc turned to Rene, "What is it?" he asked.**

 **"I would like to join in the festivities, may I?" Rene asked the King of Fairyardia.**

 **"It is up to Dorrie Lucinda." King Taboc said to Rene.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda was just about to blow out her birthday candles.**

 **"It is okay with me." Dorrie Lucinda said.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda then blew out her birthday candles as Prince Henry magically sliced the hundred layer chocolate coconut birthday cake.**

 **"What did you wish for?" Rene asked Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"I can't tell you that," Dorrie Lucinda laughed with Rene. "because if you tell a wish, it won't come true."**

 **"Oh! Oh," Rene laughed. "now I follow you!"**

 **As they ate their cake, the guests at Dorrie Lucinda's birthday party received two uninvited guests.**

 **"Knock knock." one of the guests said.**

 **"Jason!" Danika, Jeremiah, Jessica, and Jacob all called in unison.**

 **"How did you escape from the B.P.M.C?" Jessica asked Jason.**

 **"Well," Jason said to Jessica. "my new pal & I played sick and grabbed the keys from one of those worthless guards!"**

 **"Your new friend?" King Taboc asked Jason.**

 **The man pulled back the hood of his cloak, "Did you miss me, King Taboc?" Ogron asked.**

 **"Ogron," Taboc gasped in horror. "I thought I sent you on a one way trip to the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals for breaking into our spell chamber and stealing all our spells!"**

 **"Well, thanks to Jason Blackstone here, I got out!" Ogron said to the King of Fairyardia.**

 **"You scum!" Taboc shouted at Ogron.**

 **Ogron produced a wand from beneath his cloak, "Time to die, Old Man!" Ogron shouted.**

 **"No!" a mysterious cloaked stranger shouted, pushing the King of Fairyardia out of the way.**


	16. Joseph Samuel Cook

**Joseph Samuel Cook**

 **The breathless king looked at the small cloaked figure, "Who are you?" he asked.**

 **The small figure pulled the hood of his cloak back to reveal a boy no older than 14-years-old.**

 **"Yes! Joey's returned home at last," Dorrie Licinda exclaimed. "my birthday wish came true!"**

 **"You wished to have your entire family here? That's so sweet!" King Taboc exclaimed.**

 **"Joseph Samuel Cook," Danika exclaimed. "you have saved your great-uncle's life!"**

 **"That's right, my boy," Taboc said to Joseph. "you are a real hero now."**

 **"Oh, wow," Joseph exclaimed. "thank you, Great-uncle Taboc!"**

 **"You're welcome, Joseph." Taboc said, coughing up dust.**

 **"Tell me, where is the family wand?" Jason asked his father.**

 **"Within safe hands now, Jason," Rene said. "and you can't use it!"**

 **"Why?" Jason asked his father.**

 **"Because, you are irresponsible with it." Rene said to Jason.**

 **"Oh," Jason exclaimed sarcastically. "and Jess** _ **is**_ **!"**

 **"On the contrary, Jason," Jessica stated. "I am!"**

 **Alphonse lent his wand to his father, then stood beside him.**

 **"This isn't over, Jeremiah, you sleepy sorcerer!" Jason swore.**

 **"The same goes for you when we're back at school, Rubeus!" Alphonse swore.**

 **"Oh," Rubeus said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I'm quaking in my boots, Cousin Alphonse."**

 **Jason & Alphonse then vanished without a trace.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda raced over to Joseph, "Better late than never, Little Brother." she joked.**

 **"Hey," Joseph said. "I would** _ **never**_ **miss your birthday!"**

 **"I'm glad." Dorrie Lucinda said.**

 **The next afternoon at Enchancia Square Garden, Gunther & Jane saw a notice about a dazzleball game on a tree.**


	17. News Of A Dazzleball Game

**News Of A Dazzleball Game**

 **"Hmmm." Gunther said.**

 **Jane then turned to her older brother, "What is it, Gunther?" she asked him.**

 **"Get an eyeful of this, Janie." Gunther said, pointing to the notice.**

 **Jane then read the notice, "'Dazzleball game against the Dunwitty Ducks and the Royal Redhawks this Saturday at two o'clock in the afternoon for the King's Cup', oh wow! How very thrilling!" she exclaimed.**

 **"But, we have a tiny problem here." Gunther pointed out to Jane.**

 **"What's the problem?" Jane asked Gunther, she was curious.**

 **"We are two players short." Gunther said.**

 **"Actually, I asked Princess Akilah of Tangu to play for our team and she accepted! So, that makes us just one player short."**

 **"But Akilah is royalty, Jane," Gunther protested. "why would she want to play on a village dazzleball team?"**

 **"Because," Jane said to Gunther. "she used to live in Tangu Village."**

 **"I get it, now, follow me," Gunther said to Jane. "I've got a good idea for the final member of our team."**

 **Jane followed Gunther into the village, to the house where Mr. & Mrs. Valentine lived before they moved to Mystic Meadows.**

 **"The Cook residence," Jane asked Gunther curiously. "what are we doing here?"**

 **"Shh," Gunther hissed. "quiet, Janie, this is where I need to get Joe's okay."**

 **Inside the house & apothecary shop, Danika was fixing dinner while Jeremiah was making an elixir that would give the one who drank it rabbit-like jumping power and Dorrie Lucinda & Joseph Samuel were doing their homework at the kitchen table.**

 **Suddenly, the cauldron that had Jeremiah's elixir in it was about to blow.**

 **"Uh-oh! Hit the floor, everybody!" Jeremiah called out.**

 **The entire Cook family ducked underneath the table as the purple potion exploded with a loud boom!**

 **The purple liquid splattered the entire downstairs of the building, every piece of furniture was completely covered in the stuff.**

 **The four members of the Cook family crawled out from under the table.**

 **"Criminently," Joseph exclaimed. "what a mess!"**

 **Jeremiah looked around the downstairs, "I'll get a mop." he groaned.**

 **Dorrie Lucinda looked at her homework, "I'll help you, Father, besides, how will I ever explain to the teacher about my sorcery homework?" she asked.**

 **"Tell him that your dog ate it?" Joseph suggested to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"Joseph Samuel Cook! That's a very irresponsible thing to say!" Danika scolded, watching Dorrie Lucinda & Jeremiah clean up the spilled potion.**

 **"Sorry, Mom." Joseph sighed.**

 **"That," Dorrie Lucinda said to her brother. "and we don't even own a dog."**

 **Back at Warehouse Ten, Dorrie handed the Midnight Fan & the Crystal of Aurora back to King Everett.**

 **"I'll put the Midnight Fan back into the Dark Vault and I'll put the Crystal of Aurora back in its place of honor." King Everett said to Dorrie.**


	18. The Dazzleball Game

**The Dazzleball Game**

 **"See to it then, Everett." Dorrie said.**

 **"Yes, of course." King Everett said to Dorrie.**

 **While Everett was putting the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora away, Dorrie went into the warehouse's lounge area for a cup of strong black coffee where she met up with Candice.**

 **"So, Dorrie," Candice asked. "what are your plans for this weekend?"**

 **"The next generation of Dunwitty Ducks and Royal Redhawks are playing for the King's Cup this Saturday."**

 **"Oh wow, I wish I could be there," Candice said. "but sadly, I have to work."**

 **That Saturday, everyone was at the big game between the Dunwitty Ducks and the Royal Redhawks.**

 **Even though Rashid hated the idea of Akilah playing for the opposing team, he still managed to have a good time.**

 **As the end of the game drew near, Joseph then scored the winning goal for the Ducks, making the score three to two.**

 **"Oh man, Captain," Prince Hugo the Second said to Rashid bluely. "your younger sister's team actually won!"**

 **"Unlike** _ **you**_ **, Hugo,** _ **I**_ **'** _ **m**_ **a good sport," Rashid stated. "so, I'm going to congratulate Akilah."**

 **While Rashid congratulated Akilah, Alphonse came up to Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **"When the time comes for our dazzleball game, I won't go easy on you!" Alphonse threatened Dorrie Lucinda harshly.**


End file.
